Four Boxes
The Four Boxes are four forbidden boxes which should never be opened. 4000 years ago, Daikenja took two of the boxes to Earth from the other world. Keys The key to each box was entrusted to a member of the families who helped fight and seal Soshu. Those being Belal, Bielefelt, Voltaire, and Wincott.Kuni MA Page 128 The key is embedded in their soul and whoever is born with that soul has the key as part of their body Kuni MA Page 130 Boxes 'End of Wind' End of Wind (風の終わり, Kaze no Owari).Kitto MA Page 30Itsuka MA Page 137 It is said it will bring betrayal, death, and despair to the world.Itsuka MA Page 137 The key is Conrad's left arm (formerly Robert Belal's arm).Itsuka MA Page 175 'End of the Land' End of the Land (地の果て, Chi no Hate). A small wooden box about the size of a coffin. On each side, there is a rusted iron border, and it is deteriorated from moisture so much that you can't see the engravings on it anymore. Itsuka MA Page 168 The earth elemental Soushu is sealed inside.Itsuka MA Page 178 Someone tried to open the box with Gegenhuber Grisela, and because his DNA is similar to Gwendal's, it left his left eye burned. The key is Gwendal's left eye.Mae MA Page 123 'Mirror's Depth' Mirror's Depth (鏡の水底, Kagami no Minasoko). One of the boxes that was taken to Earth by the Daikenja. It was found by Hazel in West Asia.ojousama Page 69 It will control the seas, rivers, lakes and sky in order to destroy all life by creating storms, tsunamis, raging rapids and torrential rain.ojousama Page 51 A group of devout Christians were afraid of the boxes nature and called it Noah's box.ojousama Page 48 It's about half the size of a coffin (like a child's coffin) and appears to be an ordinary wooden boxojousama Page 48 and 164 Due to the weight of the iron decorations on it, it sinks in water.ojousama Page 48 The surface is blackened from carbonation and the metal edges have rust on themojousama Page 164 It has a beast on it that looks like a lion from the Ishtar Gate. The grammatical structure of the words finely carved into the borders resembles Greek. It isn't the same, but it appears to be closely related.ojousama Page 74 The exterior locks metal has broken so it opens normally and inside there seems to be a weird atmosphere.ojousama Page 165 April, Richard, and Henri sunk it at the bottom of Lake Constanceojousama Page 192 but Henri did not trust it to be left alone there, and so he went back and got it by himself later to secretly hide it somewhere else, but the ship he was on was sunk by friendly fire, and so it is now somewhere at the bottom of the Pacific Ocean.Hako MA Page 54 The key is Yuuri's blood.Ushiro MA Page 157 'Inferno on the Tundra' Inferno on the Tundra (凍土の劫火, Toudo no Gouka).ojousama Page 13 One of the boxes that was taken to Earth by the Daikenja. It was thought that it might have been burned to ash in Boston in 1936 but because of the reaction to the fire it transported itself and Hazel Graves to the other world. While Yuuri was stuck in the other world, Murata used a small piece of the box that was left behind on Earth to transport himself to the other world. The key is Wolfram's heart.Mae MA Page 123 References